


A Twist

by Ajdreams111



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/M, Kinda shiro, careful, maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajdreams111/pseuds/Ajdreams111
Summary: Shiro comes to compliment you and worse





	A Twist

“Wow.”, a small but powerful voice spoke from the door. It was deep and meaningful. You blushed and smiled. In your mirror, you could see the tall man you’d come to love standing in your doorway. He leaned against the frame as if he knew exactly what would make you go mad. And he did. The small lock of white hair that stuck out from the front of his head swayed as the sounds of ocean waves made their way to your ears. You turned and smiled at him. He never changed his stance. “I mean, I’ve seen you in a wedding dress before, but this is amazing.”, he spoke in the same tone of voice. You looked away shyly. Normally, you weren’t the sort to get flustered, but around shiro, you couldn’t help it. He pushed lightly off the door frame and shuffled over to you. You turned back towards the mirror and continued watching him as he came up behind you. He wrapped his hands around your waist and buried his head in your neck. You giggled.   
“You know, it’s not good to walk in on someone when they’re changing, shiro.”, you said sassily, attempting to allude the fact that he was completely messing up your internal sensors. He tightened his grip on your waist and chuckled.   
“You think I’m shiro.”, he spoke calmly, danger peaking out of the back of his voice.   
A small jerk of shiros arms. That last sound, a small pop. Perhaps it could be described as a crack. That was the last thing you heard before falling to the ground and your vision going black.


End file.
